I HaTe You BuT StilL I LoVe You
by Gabi-Granger
Summary: Merodeadores a la acción! Lily y sus amigas no los soportan.. pero ellos siempre consiguen lo ke kieren.. que pasará?
1. Una salida de verano

I HATE YOU BUT STILL I LOVE YOU  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les gue y dejenme reviews!! pliss!! sino no sigo la historia, voy a pensar que no les gustó..  
  
1- Una salida de verano  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew eran la "banda inseparable de la escuela", eran mejores amigos y formaban su pandilla: "Los Merodeadores"  
Eran los más populares de la escuela y tenían a todas las chicas atrás suyo, a pesar de hacer tantas bromas eran los codiciados de la escuela...  
Estaban en su último año en Hogwarts y pensaban disfrutarlo a pleno!!!  
James era un chico de estatura normal con su pelo azabache y sus ojos castaños que resaltaban detrás de sus gafas. Era el más popular de los merodeadores junto a Sirius. Los dos formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. James era el buscador y capitán, y Sirius uno de los bateadores. Sirius era como su hermano, se hicieron amigos desde que entraron a Hogwarts en su primer año, y aún lo seguían siendo. Tenía un físico como el de James, sólo que no tenía gafas y tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes. Remus era más tranquilo y tímido que los otros dos, pero igual seguía siendo muy guapo, popular y bromista. Era el más inteligente y era uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Por último estaba Peter (N/A: rata askerosa!!!), era el más enano y no muy lindo como los demás, aunque seguía siendo popular por andar con ellos.  
Los cuatro eran de sangre pura, todos sus padres eran magos..  
Desde hace unos años, James, Sirius y Peter se hicieron animagos para apoyar a Lupin en sus transformaciones de hombre lobo. James se transformaba en ciervo, Sirius en un perro negro y Peter en una rata asquerosa (N/A: uppsss.. se me escapó!!). Por ello se pusieron sobrenombres: James: Cornamenta o Prongs, Sirius: Canuto o Padfoot, Remus: Lunático o Moony, y Peter: Colagusano o Wormtail.  
Lily y sus amigas odiaban a los merodeadores por su forma de ser, tan creídos los hacía muy desagradables.  
Lily Evans era una chica muy simpática, linda e inteligente, todo lo que se necesitaba para ser de las chicas más populares, pero ellas y sus amigas no dejaban que eso pase, a ellas no les gustaba ser el centro de atención como los merodeadores, pero siempre que podían se ponían muy coquetas para los chicos. Lily tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y su pelo rojizo ondulado. Sus padres eran muggles y su hermana también, por eso, todos los veranos convivía con ellos. Ella era la otra prefecta de Gryffindor, junto con Remus, y a pesar de todo eran muy buenos amigos entre ellos.  
Nicole Miwer era la más divertida del grupo, le gustaba hacer bromas y salir a todas partes, y además era muy linda. Tenía el pelo castaño claro con enormes ojos celestes. Ésta era muy amiga de Remus Lupin, pero no se bancaba a los otros tres. Ella estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de cazadora, pero no soportaba tener que practicar con Potter y Black. Ella era una de esas largas familias de magos, hacían todo con magia, por eso, había decidido cursar estudios muggles, la materia del colegio.  
Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Katy Reeves, una chica muy tímida comparada con Nicole y Lily, pero con un corazón muy grande por dentro. Era rubia de ojos oscuros. Además era muy inteligente, aunque no tanto como Lily. Su madre era bruja pero su padre muggle, aunque vivían en un barrio muggle, justo en el mismo que Lily, Privet Drive.  
  
Era un día de mucho sol en la casa de Lily en Privet Drive, hacia mucho calor, pero eso no era lo más inbancable, lo peor era su detestable hermana, Petunia Evans.  
Petunia odiaba a Lily por ir a Hogwarts. Pensaba que alli le iría muy mal, que terminaría muy mal, pero sin embargo, sus padres estaban muy felices por Lily. Ellos eran muggles, y que haya nacido una bruja en su familia los ponía contentos. Igualmente, todos sabían que Petunia estaba muy celosa de Lily por no ser una hechicera como ella, y linda.  
Ese día Petunia estaba con sus desagradables (al igual que ella) amigas, que no sabían que Lily era bruja, pero igual la molestaban porque Petunia la odiaba.  
-Que me miras cara de rata -le dijo Bell (una amiga de Petunia).  
-Lo fea que eres -le respondió Lily  
-Mira quien se queja! -le gritó Petunia.  
-No le hagas caso, Petu, vayamos nos de acá, mira si nos está contagiando... -y se fueron.  
A Lily eso no le molestaba, porque sabía que su hermana y las amigas eran más feas que ella.  
-Lily! Tienes visita! Baja! -gritó su madre desde el piso inferior.  
-Ya voy ma! -le respondió Lily bajando de su cuarto.  
Lily bajó por las escaleras y se encontró en el hall de entrada con sus amigas Nicole y Katy.  
-Chicas!!!!!!!  
-Lily, como andas?? no te veo desde que terminamos 6°!!! hace tanto para mi!! dos semanas!!! y ya te extraño, me imagino cuando terminemos el último año..  
-No te pongas asi, Nicole, nos vamos a seguir viendo después, además todavía nos queda por disfrutar un año... -le dijo Lily.  
-Si, la verdad... -respondió Nicole.  
-Y yo que, Lily??? -se metió Katy haciendose la ofendida con los brazos cruzados.  
-te crees que no me di cuenta que estabas aca?? si tu tambien eres mi amiga, solo que a ti te veo más seguido, amiga, si vives a tres casas!!! pero te kiero mucho a ti tambien!!!! -dandole un abrazo - que cuentan??  
-bueno, la verdad venimos de la casa de Katy y anduvimos paseando por los shoppings muggles, estan muy buenos, no lo creía asi...  
-Los muggles también son interesantes Nico, quieren ir a dar otra vuelta conmigo?  
-Sí, vamos!  
-Genial, esperen que me cambie...  
Subieron al cuarto de Lily y Nicole empezó tocar todo al igual lo hiso en la casa de Katy, mientras, Lily se cambiaba.  
Se había puesto una mini y una musculosa que la hacía muy linda.  
Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa. Se habían recorrido todo el centro cuando se encontraron de cara con las chicas de Slytherin, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Missty.  
-¿Qué hacen por acá, acaso ahora les gustan los lugares muggles, no era que los odiaban? -le dijo Lily desafiante.  
-¿Y a ti que te importa sangre sucia? Ese es el tipo de personas que no nos gustan -le respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisa de perro en la cara.  
-Por lo menos no es como tu! una principiante mortífaga! -saltó a defenderla Nicole.  
-Tu no te metas cara de rata! -le gritó Narcissa.  
-Entonces tú tampoco nariz de cerdo! -dijo Lily.  
-Vamos chicas, no se metan con estas perdedoras, no vale la pena pelear con ellas.. -dijo Missty y siguieron su camino.  
Las gryffindor también siguieron caminando.  
-La verdad no me las banco más!!!!!!!!!!  
-No te molestes, Lily, ellas no son nadie.. -le respondió Katy a Lily cuando ya se habían alejado.  
-Este año debemos vengarnos.. una buena broma estaría bien... -dijo pensando Nicole.  
-Nicole, tu siempre con las bromas, cuando dejarás eso? -preguntó Katy.  
-No, no, tiene razón, Katy, debemos hacerle una buena a ese grupo.. nos las van a pagar..  
Las otras dos la miraron con cara de "Lily diciendo esto"..  
-Lilian Evan, que bicho te picó????  
-Ninguno, por que lo dices, Nico?  
-¡¡¡Tú diciendo esto!!! no lo puedo creer, espero que sigas asi todo el año!! -la burló Nicole. -nunca me creería.. "Una prefecta de Gryffindor, casi premio anual, haciendo bromas a sus compañeros y perdiendo puntos para su casa"  
-Ya basta! Sólo lo hago porque es nuestro último año y no las soporto más.  
-Te entiendo, está bien. -le dijo Katy.  
Siguieron paseando y otra más..  
-Bombones!! Que preciosuras que andan por la calle.. -gritó un chico que estaba detrás de ellas..  
Las tres chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a tres chicos detrás de ellas.  
-EVANS, MIWER Y REEVES!!!!!!!!!! -gritó el chico mirandolas de arriba abajo. -nunca me imaginé a ustedes asi, por cierto, estan muy lindas, jaja  
-Qué te crees que somos Potter!!! -le gritó Lily.  
-Eh, yo no les he dicho nada, que te moleste, que te alague?  
-No, me molesta tu presencia!!!!!!  
-Bueno, bueno, ya, paren, chicos... -se metió Remus..  
-Yo no hice nada! -se defendió James.  
-Bueno, ya basta, que quieren? -dijo Nicole.  
-Nosotros, solo estabamos caminando, no se crean que las estamos siguiendo, es sólo que no nos las imaginabamos asi, no tienen porque enojarse, estan como muy.. muy.. no se, cambiadas, lindas... -dijo Sirius.  
-Entonces ya nos vamos. -dijo Katy -Adios!  
-Paren, paren, no se, digo, no quieren ir a tomar algo? -preguntó Sirius esperanzado.  
-No! -gritó Lily. -No se crean que somos como las chicas de su club de fans, que se ponen de novias con ustedes y las dejan el mismo día, nosotras no somos asi.. ya, olvidense.  
-Evans, de verdad piensas que nos gustas? -le respondió James riéndose.  
-Entonces para que nos preguntan si queremos salir con ustedes? eh? por que? -dijo Nicole.  
-Sólo preguntabamos, nos las vamos a matar, eh! -dijo sirius.  
-Tu que dices Lily? -dijo Katy.  
-No lo sé, y tu Nico?  
-La verdad.. me da lo mismo.. si quieren vamos.. -dijo Nicole.  
-No estamos para todo el día.. -dijo James algo impaciente.  
-Espera Potter! Voy! pero no justamente por vos! .dijo Lily  
-Bueno, vamos! -dijo remus ya cansado. -conocen algún lugar por aqui para tomar algo?  
-Bueno, sí, es en la otra cuadra.. vamos! -dijo Katy y caminaron hasta la otra cuadra.  
Llegaron a una cafetería muy linda por fuera. Estaba llena de plantas y era toda una casa de madera.  
-Que quieren tomar? -les preguntó el mozo.  
-Mmm.. yo kiero.. un jugo de calabaza por favor! -dijo James con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Un que???? -dijo el mozo pensando "estos niños de ahora.." y Sirius los pateó por abajo.  
-Quise decir un jugo de naranja, lo siento..  
-Yo también quiero uno -dijo Remus  
-Yo kiero un café -dijo Sirius que aunque sea de familia de magos sabía comportarse con los muggles.  
-Nosotras igual, cafe! -dijo Katy por las tres.  
-Muy bien, en seguida se los traigo... -respondió el mozo y se fue.  
-Potter, eres idiota? -le dijo Nicole a James.  
-No.. -y todos lo miraron con cara de mentiroso -bueno, a veces si, pero por que esta vez? q hice?  
-Debes comportarte frente a los muggles.. -le dijo Katy.  
-Bueno, perdon.. -dijo James con la cara hacia abajo.  
-Bueno, chicas, y que hicieron este verano? -preguntó Remus que parecía muy contento.  
-Bueno, la verdad, tuve que soportar a mi estúpida hermana estas dos semanas, por suerte hoy vinieron las chicas...  
-La verdad, Evans, yo me muero si tengo que vivir contigo, tu hermana es un bicho asqueroso, en realidad había pensado en casarme con vos , pero no quiero que mis hijos tengan una tía asi, yo me moriria -le dijo James a Lily con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, pero eso no sucederá asi que no te preocupes.. -le dijo Lily también con una sonrisa pero esta falsa.  
-Bueno, cambiemos de tema.. -dijo Sirius ya aburriendose.  
-De que podemos hablar? -dijo Nicole.  
-mm, que piensan hacer después? -preguntó Sirius.  
-La verdad no sé, lo que venga.. ustedes? -dijo Nicole  
-También..  
-Quieren empezar el cole, ya?? -dijo Katy.  
-No lo sé, la verdad por un lado sí, podremos hacerles bromas a los Slytherin.. jeje.. -dijo James..  
-Siempre igual ustedes.. -dijo Lily.  
-Ahi viene el mozo! -dijo Katy.  
Llegó el mozo y dejó todo en la mesa.  
-Bueno, la verdad me gustaría hacerle una grande este año. -dijo Remus.  
-Nosotras pensamos lo mismo con las odiosas de Sly -dijo Nicole.  
-Entonces estamos igual.. -dijo Sirius.  
-Qué tienen pensado ustedes? -dijo Lily.  
-TU también, Evans?? -dijo James impresionado. -estas de acuerdo en hacerle una broma??? No lo puedo creer!!  
-Bueno, sí, Potter, tienes algun problema con eso?? -le dijo Lily desafiante.  
-Me parece genial! -dijo James con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Bueno, me quiero ir ya chicas.. -dijo Lily.  
-Bueno, Lily, vaamos -respondió Katy.  
-Ok, chau chicos! -dijeron las chicas  
-Adios lindas!  
  
Las chicas salieron de la cafetería y se fueron a la casa de Katy.  
-¿habran cambiado? -dijo Katy pensativa  
Lily y Nicole se miraron..  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaa -dijeron las dos a la vez.  
  
Eso fue el primer capítulo.. esperen al proximo! Bye! Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Gabi Granger 


	2. Visita Inesperada

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el primero.. y gracias por los reviews!! y en este también dejen pliss.. pero pido disculpas porque aún no pasa nada interesante..  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo sólo inventé algunos.  
  
2- Visita Inesperada  
  
En la casa de Katy siguieron hablando de los merodeadores, insultandolos y quejandose de ellos.. También estuvieron pensando buenas bromas para hacerles a las Slytherins. Siguieron en sus cosas hasta que RINGGGGGGGGG!  
Bajaron a abrir ya que en la casa eran las únicas que se encontraban y en la puerta estaban los tres merodeadores (tres porque Peter no estaba con ellos) sonriéndoles.  
-Hola hermosas.. -dijo Sirius.  
-Qué están haciendo acá???? -preguntó Nicole enfadada.  
-Sólo que estabamos aburridos, nena, y decidimos visitarlas, jejejeje.  
-Bueno, nosotras no asi que ya se pueden retirar -dijo Lily cerrando la puerta.  
-Espera Evans. Dejenos pasar y divertamonos un rato. -dijo James.  
-Ni te te ocurra Potter -dijo Lily.  
-Daaaaaaallleeeeeeee!!! -dijo James haciendose el chiquilin.  
-Ya basta! Vayanse ya! -gritó Katy  
-Tú no te metas Revees -dijo Sirius.  
-Perdona, pero si no te diste cuenta esta es MI casa y no la tuya para decirme que hacer, Black, asi que mejor que se larguen. -dijo Katy.  
-Bueno, chicos, ya está, son incovensibles, vamonos -dijo Remusn desepcionado.  
-Lo siento, Remus, si no tuvieses amigos como estos te dejaríamos entrar.. -dijo Katy.  
-Adios chicos, no soy más su amigo -dijo Remus bromeando.  
-Te llenaron la cabeza de sus estupideces Lupin -dijo Nicole y les cerró la puerta.  
Las chicas volvieron a la habitación de Katy y comenzaron a pensar como sabían donde vivía, y por que de un día para el otro estaban interesados en ellas.  
-La verdad no lo sé y no importa -decía Lily.  
-Pero si sabes que son muy apuestos y te vuelven loka Lil -dijo Nicole con una risita picarona.  
-Dejame en paz! -dijo Lily.  
-Chicas, la verdad no sé como podemos estar pensando en estos idiotas, mejor esta noche vayamos a la fiesta que hace mi prima a despejarnos un poco -dijo Katy animandolas.  
-Tienes razón, pero... debo comprarme un vestido o algo para ponerme... dejé todo en mi casa en Londres -dijo Nicole un poco triste.  
-Entonces hay que salir de compras! -dijo Lily que parecía muy contenta. -vamos ya que son las 5 y no vamos a tener tiempo de cambiarnos y todo eso.  
-Ok, vamos! -dijo Katy.  
-Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo de la casa y abrieron la puerta. Salieron y a un costado estaban los tres merodeadores sentados hablando. Vieron a las chicas y se empezaron a reir.  
-Sabíamos que saldrían para buscarnos -dijo Sirius.  
-Pensaste mal Black. Nos vamos -dijo Lily.  
-Vamos con ustedes -dijo James parandose.  
-No molesten más! -dijo Katy.  
-Por que les molestamos tanto?? sino les hemos hecho nada. -dijo James haciendose el pobrecito.  
-No vamos a dejar que nos usen como le hacen a todas las chicas -dijo Nicole.  
-Nosotros? que hacemos? no usamos a nadie para tu información -dijo Remus.  
-A no? puedes explicarme que pasó con Mary?  
-quien?? -dijo Remus desconcertado.  
-la chica de Hufflepuff que tanto le gustabas.. pero sino te acuerdas.. dime q has hecho con Sheila.. ahora te acuerdas? -dijo Katy.  
-chicas la verdad no sé de quien hablan -dijo Remus con cara de "yo no hice nada"  
-claro, ahora lo confiesan, salen con tantas que no se acuerdan ni como se llaman, eh? -dijo Nicole.  
-Eso no es problema de ustedes -se metió Sirius.  
-si que lo es, porque se están metiendo con nosotras pero no somos tan idiotas para caer en sus encantos. -dijo Nicole.  
-Prongs, diles algo -dijo Sirius que ya no sabía que decir.  
Pero James no contestó estaba muy ocupado mirando otras cosas...  
-Idiota!! -gritó Lily cuando se dio cuenta y le dio una bofetada.  
-Ehh? que hice? -dijo James.  
-No mires más mi escote degenerado! -gritó Lily.  
-Y que quieres que mire entonces?  
-Nada! quiero que te vayas Potter! -le dijo Lily cada vez más enojada. Aún James tenía la marca de la cachetada en la cara.  
-Evans, si que tienes fuerza, eso si que dolió. Bueno, chicos, mejor nos vamos. Adios preciosas no se crean que vamos a dejar esto asi, Evans, un día serás mía. -dijo James y él junto a los otros dos dieron la vuelta y se fueron.  
-En tus sueños Potter. -murmuró Lily pero este ya se había ido y sus amigas se partían de risa frente a ella. -de que se rien? ya, vamonos!  
Caminaron un largo rato pero no encontraban nada que le gustara a Nicole, sólo......  
-MIREN ESO!!!!!!!!!!!! -dijo Nicole que estaba como paralizada.  
-Que?? -preguntaron sus amigas al unisono.  
-Ese hombre! miren lo que es!!! -decía embobada Nicole. -este es mío, esperen un minuto.  
Y se fue junto al chico a conquistarlo con sus miradas y pasos muy sexys. El chico era muy buen mozo. Era alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, todo un bombón!  
-¿como te llamas linda? -le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que la derretía.  
-Yo? -preguntó haciendose la distraída.  
-Si, tú y la señaló con un dedo.  
-Nicole, y tú?  
-Tom, te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo? o a algún otro lado? -preguntó el chico.  
-Emmm -Nicole no podía dejar a sus amigas en banda, pero tampco podía perderse esa oportunidad.. -ahora estaba con unas amigas, lo siento, pero... dejame tu telefono y yo te dejo el mío, va, el de mi amiga porque pasaré el resto del verano con ella.  
-Oh, que mala suerte, bueno está bien, cuando te parece que te llame? -dijo el chico muy desepcionado y a Nicole se le ocurrió una idea.  
-Recordé que hoy tengo una fiesta, si quieres puedes ir, te paso la dirección.  
-Genial!  
Nicole anotó la dirección donde se hacía la fiesta y se la pasó a Tom. Lo miró con una cara seductora y se fue.  
-Adios lindo.. -le dijo Nicole.  
Se acercó a sus amigas y la miraron quietas.  
-CUENTANOS YA!  
-Bueno, bueno, mientras caminemos. -dijo Nicole tratando de salvarse de las preguntas de sus amigas, pero no lo logró, asi que les contó todo detalladamente.  
-Uff, que suerte tienes! ahora tienes pareja! -dijo Katy. -pero Lily y yo buscaremos a algun otro, no te preocupes Lily, jaja.  
Vieron muchas vidrieras de negocios muggles y Nicole vio un vestido muy lindo en una de ellas, asi que decidió pasar y se lo probó. Salió del probador y se lo mostró a sus amigas. Le quedaba muy lindo. La hacía divina. Era de color lila sin mangas y le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.  
-Te queda genial, nena! -dijo Lily.  
-Creo que Tom te querrá besar así, Nico! o otras cosas.... jaja.. no mentira, no te enojes -le dijo Katy cuando vio que su amiga la miraba enfadada.  
-Gracias chicas, y ojalá que lo haga, jaja -dijo Nicole un poco sonrojada por la mirada y comentarios de sus amigas.  
Salieron de la tienda y fueron para la casa de Lily a recoger lo que se iba a poner. Ella eligió una mini negra con un strapples turquesa. Volvieron a lo de Katy y se vistieron. Estaban las tres muy monas. Katy se puso un vestido parecido al de Nicole sólo que tenía una sóla manga y era de color aguamarina. Se maquillaron y se peinaron. Terminaron a las 8 en punto y salieron para la fiesta que comenzaba a esa hora.  
Llegaron en un remis y bajaron para el lugar. Les abrió la prima de Katy, Lucy, y a Lily y a Nicole les pareció muy agradable y simpática. Ella era muggle y todos los que iban a la fiesta también lo eran. Sin embargo, Lucy sabía que su prima era bruja y pensó que Lily y Nicole también lo eran, igualmente decidió mejor no preguntar.  
Cuando entraron había un murmullo general, pero apenas las vieron todos se callaron y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Eran todos jóvenes de 16, 17 y 18 años. Había muchas chicas y chicos. Las tres amigas se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Se sentían muy incómodas y se fueron a un rincón. Luego de un minuto el ruido principal invadió la sala.  
Lily y Katy vieron que Nicole estaba muy desesperada.  
-Que te pasa, Nico?  
-Estoy viendo si está Tom, o si aún no llegó.  
-Ahh -dijeron sus amigas. -creo q no está. yo no lo veo. Esta fiesta está muy buena, y además hay otros que están buenos, jeje -dijo Lily mirando a uno de los chicos que había y le guiñaba un ojo para que vaya.  
-Ve, Lily! -dijo Katy. -es amigo de mi prima, se llama Paul.  
Lily se aproximó al chico y él la tomó de un brazo y la sentó en el sillón donde él estaba.  
-Como te llamas, nena?  
-Eh.. Lily Evans -respondió ella -... y.. tu?  
-Paul Black -dijo él y ella se asombró tanto al escuchar el apellido que se le escaparon algunas palabras inentendibles.  
-Oh, y.. conoces a Sirius? -dijo ella tratando de sacar el tema dismuladamente.  
.Sirius Black? es mi hermano? tu lo conoces?  
-Pues sí.. -dijo ella no sabiendo que decir.  
-oh, de donde?  
-de mi colegio -se le escapó a Lily.  
-Tu.. eres... ya sabes?  
-a que te refieres? -preguntó Lily ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Bruja?  
-Bueno, sí, confirmó ella.  
-Está bien. La verdad odio a ese tipo de personas. Odio a mi hermano por ser así. -dijo Paul.  
-Tu eres squib? -le pregunto Lily.  
-emmm -Paul no sabia q decirle, no le gustaba decir que lo era, pero bueno, no tenía salida. -S.. si.. si.  
-Ok, pero te molesta estar hablando con una bruja?  
-No, tu eres demasiado linda para molestarme -dijo Paul y la tomo del brazo y se acercó a su cara. Sus narices se rozaron y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Lily estaba muy confundida, la verdad ella no quería besarlo, asi que se disculpó y se fue con sus amigas. Katy se encontraba sola asi que fue hacia ella y le contó todo.  
-Mmm.. tengo un mal presentimiento de ese chico Lily..  
-Yo también.. mejor no le hablo más.. -dijo Lily convencida. -Por cierto, ¿Nicole?  
-Se fue a hacer sus cosas con Tom, jeje -y señaló hacia un lugar donde Nicole y Tom se encontraban en un sillón besándose apasionadamente.  
-Parece buen chico, no? -dijo Lily que ya se estaba aburriendo en la fiesta pero lo disimuló bastante bien.  
-Mmm si.. no sé..  
Todos se pusieron a bailar y Katy logró convencer a Lily y ellas también se unieron. Todos menoss....... Nicole, ella estaba bien ocupada haciendo las suyas, que por cierto, Lucy tuvo que ir a decirles q se vayan a su habitación, pero éstos no aceptaron y se calmaron un poco, aunque todavía seguían besándose sin hacerle caso.  
La mayoría se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre de la casa. Muchos se dieron vuelta para mirar quien llegaba a esas horas (eran la 1 de la mañana). Katy y Lily fijaron su vista en las personas que habían llegado.......  
-USTEDES???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin del capítulo, ¿que les pareció? dejen reviews porfissssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besos a todos los que leen mi fic!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gabi Granger 


	3. Matemos a los Merodeadores!

**Holas! Acá les dejo el 3° capitulo, siento haberme demorado un poco.. pero igualmente nadie me deja reviews.. solo dos personas q se los agradezco mucho! **

**3- Matemos a los merodeadores!!**

En la puerta aparecieron los 4 merodeadores.. (estaban con Peter esta vez)

-QUE HACEN AKI??? -gritaba Lily histérica. -Pueden dejar de molestarnos de una vez!!!

-No te persigas Evans, nadie vino por ti. Simplemente, teníamos q venir a buscar a mi hermano.. por cierto, Paul! ven aqui! nos vamos! -dijo Sirius q se había dado cuenta q todas las personas de la fiesta miraban la escenita q habían armado las chicas.

-Espera Padfoot, ahora divirtamos un rato! esta fiesta parece q esta buena! -le dijo James a Sirius giñandole un ojo.

-Eso Sirius! dejame en paz! yo me quedaré un rato más! -le dijo Paul a su hermano.

-Que esta pasando aqui chicos?? -se volvió Lucy hacia los merodeadores. -quienes son ustedes??

-Yo soy el hermano de Paul, y venía a buscarlo porke mi madre dijo q el pequeño Pauly tiene q irse a dormir temprano.. jaja -dijo Sirius y todas las personas de la fiesta comenzaron a reir.

-Callate imbécil!! -le girtó Paul.

-Bueno, aqui no se peleen.. si quieren pueden quedarse.. pero.. -y Lucy no terminó de hablar cuando james la interrumpió.

-Claro q queremos!

-Espera, James, le avisaré a mi madre q yo cuidaré a mi hermanito jaja..

-Ok!

Sirius sale al jardín y encuentra una lechuza por alli y le pide q le mande la carta a su madre..

Luego, vuelve a entrar a la fiesta.

-Listo! Ahora a bailar!

Otra vez comenzó el murmullo general y los merodeadores comenzaron a divertirse bailando y tomando un poquito de más.

-Oye, Reeves, donde está Nicole? -preguntó Sirius tratando de disimular su interés..

-Creo q no te gustará saberlo, y por cierto, para ti q sea Miwer, no Nicole.

-Mmm.. no lo sé.. dimelo!

-Allí -dijo Lily señalando donde Tom y Nicole se encontraban besandose y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta q habían llegado los merodeadores.

-quien es ese? -preguntó sirius.

-q tanto interes Black! -se metió Katy con una sonrisa picarona, pero siriusno le prestó atención y se fue donde estaban peter, james y remus.

-vieron a la miwer?

-ni me lo digas, q se vayan a un hotel -dijo peter.

-callate! -dijo sirius. -iré a arruinarle su besito jaja... -y se fue donde estaban besandose nicole y tom.

-Mi amor, q haces con este inscto? me dijiste q me ambas y ahora te vas asi de la nada??? estas loca nena?? -.dijo sirius haciendose ell ofendido.

Nicole se separó de Tom y le agarraron ganar de matar a Black.

-Que te crees q eres nicole?? asi q sales con este?? -le regañó tom.

-No! por favor, no le creas! -le suplicaba nicole.

-Yo me largo de aqui! -dijo tom y se fue de la fiesta.

-BLACK! QUIEN SOS PARA ARRUINARME ASI??? TE ODIO!!!!!!! CON TODA MI ALMA Y NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR!! YA, NO TE METAS MAS EN MI VIDA, ME ENTENDISTE??? Y NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR.. ADIOS! YO TAMBIEN ME MARCHO! VAMOS CHICAS!

Todo el salón se calló y las tres chicas se fueron tambien de la fiesta.

-Como lo odio!

-Ya sabes como son, pero para mi, el te quiere mucho por dentro, es por eso que hiso lo q hiso.. -le decia Katy cuando ya habían llegado a su casa (se iban a quedar a dormir alli las tres).

-Entiendelo Katy... ¡¡el quiere a todas!!

-Bueeeeennooo...

-Ya chicas, vayamos a dormir q estoy agotada, son como las 3 de la mañana. -dijo Lily.

-Ok! -dijeron las otras dos y se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día, se despertaron muy tarde a causa del ruido del telefono en la casa de Katy.

-QUE ES ESE RUIDO!!! AYUDA!!!, chicas levantense!!! -gritaba Nicole.

-Que pasa Nicole? -preguntaba una Lily muy cansada.

-Ese ring.. de q es????

Katy corre hasta el telefono.

-Hola

-_Hola Katy, soy yo Lucy. Te queria decir que la fiesta estuvo muy buena con esos amigos tuyos. Tendrían que haberse quedado._

-Lucy, te pido que no te juntes mas con esos desgraciados.

-_No son desgraciados, son divinos!_

_-_Estas equivocada Lucy, cual es el q te metió el verso esta vez?

-_Peter, pero no me metió ningun verso. Adivina que? ESTAMOS SALIENDO!!_

_-_Estas ebria Lucy, no jodas, apenas lo conoces, luego te darás cuenta lo q es.

-_No! Tienes que entenderlo, son unos chicos muy simpáticos y divertidos. Encima James nos dijo que estaba super enamorado de Lily, Sirius de Nicole y Remus (q divino q es remus por cierto) de ti!!! _

_-_Entiende una cosa tu, eso se lo dicen a todas Lucy!!

-_Pero mira q parecía que lo decian muy en serio._

_-_Estaban borrachos. Lucy, luego te llamo. Nos acabas de despertar! Adios nena!

-_Sorry, bye!_

Katy cualga el telefono y se dirige con las chicas.

-Me pueden explicar que era eso?? -decia Nicole q no entendia nada de aparatos muggles.

-Eso se llama Telefono, Nico. Sirve para hablar con personas desde distintos lugares, pero sólo puedes hablarle, no verlo. -le explicó Lily. -quien era, Katy??

-Lucy. Adivinen..

-...

-ESTA SALIENDO CON PETER!!!

-QUE???

-Si, dice q son muy simpaticos los 4 y se puso de novia con Petegrew!! Tambien dijo q remus estaba enamorado de mi, sirius de ti nico y james de tu lily.

-Borrachos, todos unos borrachos U.U

-Ella insiste que no, pero... nosotras los conocemos y sabemos como son los merodeadores.

-A sirius ni me lo nombren!!!!!!!!!!! lo voy a extrangular!!!!!!! -decia nicole.

-Vamos a matarlos a todos!! -Katy

-Mmmm... creo que tengo una idea.. -dijo Lily

-Qué??? -Nico

-Estan dispuestas a arriesgarse?? -Lily

-Yo si! -Katy

-Y yo tambien! -Nico

**Esperen al siguiente capitulo y lo sabrán! jaja. Dejen reviews plissss**

**Besossss!!**

**Gaby**


	4. ¡Plan en marcha!

Hola! Acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo.. Muchas gracias alos que me ejaron reviews. Y sigan haciendolo que me encanta!

4- Plan en marcha!

-Entonces, hay que poner en marcha el plan! Les cuento.. estaba pensando y creo que no vendría mal hacerles una buena a esos dementes, tendríamos que.. humillarlos frente a toda la escuela!

-Si, Lily, eso es lo mejor.. pero la pregunta es.. ¿como? -dijo Katy no muy esperanzada.

-Bueno, tenemos que usar alguna poción.. mmm.. no sé... podría ser esa como se llama.. la que se te cae el pelo.. no recuerdo el nombre.. -nicole.

-SI! ESA! -Lily

-Genial! Entonces hay que preparar todo para que salga super bien! -katy.

-y de donde conseguiremos la pocion si ni siquiera sabemos el nombre? :S -nicole.

-eso ya lo veremos, pero lo primero es como hacer para darsela.. -lily.

-Bueno, no sé, para mi habria que hacer que nos gustan y que nos inviten a salir o algo asi, y luego dársela. -katy.

-¿¿¿¿QUE???

-Yo ni loca salgo con ninguno de esos Katy!

-Yo tampoco.

-Tienen alguna idea mejor?

-Mmm... ya... no! Pero...

-tiene razon nico, esa es la mejor idea, aunq sea es solo para la broma, despues los dejamos, y de paso les mostraremos como hacen sufrir a las chicas con las que salen... que las dejan a los 3 días... ay!! como los odio!!. -decía Lily muy enfadada.

-Yo no creo que sea lo mejor, pero........... son 2 contra 1... jeje

-ok, ya verás q te gustará la idea Nico! quien con quien? -lily

-yo con remus! -katy

-Remus?? desde cuando por su nobmre, katy?

-Bueno.. -dijo katy que se habia puesto colorada como un tomate. -Yo con Lupin quise decir.

-Yo con Potter! -dijo Nicole.

-NO!!! POR QUE??? YO VOY CON JAMES! -gritó Lily pero después se arrepintió y se puso colorada.

-Jajaja... Lily y James... Lily y James... jjaja -se burlaba Nicole.

-Ya basta! Mentira yo no quiero ir con ese Potter!

-Creo que estas mintiendo, tu si quieres ir Lily, está bien, yo con Black! Pero nada más porque con el es el que más me quiero vengar! No piensen que es por otra cosa. -ya se adelantó a atajar Nicole.

.Bueno, entonces yo con lupin, nico con black y a ti te queda potter lily, y bueno, peter no nos ha hecho nada asi que a él no se la haremos.. ademas esta saliendo con mi prima, jajaja.. pobre de ella.. -Katy.

-Mmmm... Bueno, esta bien! Pero les voy a decir y a pedir una cosa...

-Que sucede Nicole?

-¡¡¡A NO ENAMORARSE USTEDES, EH!!!

-Obvio, Nico, no te precoupes, los q sufriran serán ellos -dijo Katy.

-Bueno, bueno... ahora hay que ver como hacer para caer en sus encantos..

-Si!

-Ok!

Las tres chicas van hacia el jardín de la casa de Katy a despejarse un poco y a tomar aire. Era un día muy lindo y para ellas cada vez se ponía mejor ya que conseguían mas estrategias para el plan contra los merodeadores.

Junto al paredon de la casa ven llegar a tres hermosas lechuzas que parecían muy cansadas.

-Oigan, miren! esas deben ser las cartas del colegio! -grita Katy.

Las chicas sacan de las lechuzas sus cartas y las dejan en una jaula que tenía Katy junto a su lechuza.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos para Hogwarts, como todos los años... -decía Nicole.

-Podríamos ir las tres juntas mañana, no? -propuso Lily.

-Si, genial! -dijeron Nicole y Katy a la vez.

Y así pasaron el día, tomando sol, charlando, paseando por el centro muggle, ideando tácticas para el plan, un día común y corriente.

Al otro día se despiertan a eso de las 11 de la mañana, y se cambian y se ponen listas para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar todos sus útiles del colegio.

Primero pasearon un rato por la larga calleja que se econtraba repleta de gente y de muchos conocidos de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, chicas, empezemos con la lista.. a ver.. -decía Katy. -Comenzemos con los libros!

Y así se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts, luego a la tienda de Madam Malkin, y cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la de animales aparecen los famosos merodeadores junto a un grupo de chicas q seguramente serían sus fans.

-Oh, miren quienes vienen.. Los estúpidos merodeadores.. -dijo Nicole en voz alta

-recuerda el plan.. -le susurró Lily,

-Hola Miwer, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. -Sirius.

Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas y no sabían q decir, porque no querian insultarlos porque el plan se les haría mas dificil, pero a la vez no le podían decir nada agradable por culpa de sus fans q estaban con ellos.

Apenas se dieron vuelta para irse se dieron cuenta q sus fans ya se habían ido asi que Katy decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Eeesssttee..... ¿Que les parecería... ir a tomar algo a... a... el Caldero.. Chorreante? -dijo tímidamente.

-QUE??? -respondieron a lavez.

-¿Por q eso? -preguntó James.

-Sólo porque queríamos llevarnos mas con ustedes y dejar de pelearnos tanto.. -dijo Lily.

-Bueno, entonces sí! Pero todavía no entiendo muy bien! Bueno ya fue! vamos lindas! -dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir! nos vemos y que se diviertan sin mi! -dijo la rata.. digo Peter.. y despareció de su vista.

-Bueno, menos mal -dijo Nicole tratando de q los merodeadores no escuchen.

Llegaron al caldero chorreante, fueron a pedir unos tragos y se sentaron en una mesa que había desocupada, y se pusieron a charlar, las chicas muy nerviosas.

-¿Ya compraron todo para Hogwarts? -preguntó Remus.

-Bueno, si, sólo falta mi lechuza. Ya sabes, todos tienen una y mis padres me la regalan para mi cumpleaños asi que... solo falta ir a elegirla! -dijo Katy muy emocionada.

-Ahh.. si quieres... puedo ir contigo... emm... ¿ahora? -dijo Remus muy discretamente.

-No gracias! -gritó Katy.

Lily la patió muy fuerte para q responda que sí asi ya se iban enganchando mas entre parejas.

-Quise decir SI! -gritó Katy pero esta vez por el dolor de su pierna.

-Bueno, vamos! Adios chicos, en una hora nos encontramos aqui de vueltA! -dijo Remus y él y Katy se levantaron y se fueron.

-Ok MoonY! Suerte! -le gritó James y le guiño un ojo.

La mesa quedó bastante silenciosa hasta que Lily que no aguantaba mas preguntó:

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya compraron todo?

-Si, en realidad ya lo habíamos comprado la semana pasada pero estabamos aburridos y vinimos para el Callejón. -respondió James.

-aahh, con sus fans.. seguro -nicole.

-No, era para encontrarte a vos! -respondió Sirius. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en su boca que ella aceptó por un ratito y luego se alejó de la mesa y salió del bar.

-Nicole!! -gritó Lily q ya estaba saliendo para acompañarla.

-Yo voy! -dijo Sirius y salió a buscarla.

En la mesa habían quedado sólo James y Lily. Y...

CONTINUARÁ..

Lo corté porque me había quedado demasiado largo. Espero que les haya gustado el cap., aunq no quedó muy bueno.. poca imaginacion.. U,U

Besos! y dejen reviews!

Gaby


	5. El peor dia de mi vida

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.. Gracias por los reviews!!!

Acá otro capi mas..

5- El peor día de mi vida

James y Lily se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y no se miraban a los ojos. Lily por dentro pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para que el plan resultara, pero no sabía que, iba a decirle algo cuando James la interrumpió.

-¿En que piensas?

-Nada, nada -respondio ella.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, si, es solo que.. que.. que.. -le resultaba dificil decirselo.

-¿Que?

-Bueno, es complicado... pero... mira, me gustaría poder llevarme un poco más contigo.. como amigos, no? -le salió.

-¿Que te sucede Evans? De un día para el otro dejaron de insultarnos y ahora quieren q seamos... ¿amigos? -dijo confuso james.

-Bueno, ¿si?

-Estan tramando algo.. verdad?

-No, nada! Mira, te lo explicaré mejor... -tomó su cara y lo besó apasionadamente.

James no se quedó atrás y continuó el beso. Estuvieron un ratito así, cada vez se hacía mas romántico y ellos no pensaban en otra cosa.. Hasta que Lily se suelta..

-¿Lo comprendes? -y se fue del Caldero Chorreante un poco nerviosa.

Una vez mas James se habia quedado solo, pero esta vez fue COMPLETAMENTE solo, sin compañía ni siquiera de Lily. Decidió quedarse allí sentado pensando en la reacción de ella, total, ya faltaba poco para que lleguen sus amigos.

Por otro lado del Callejon Diagon, en el negocio de animales mágicos, especificamente se encontraba Remus y Katy que tampoco articulaban palabra, sólo miraban las hermosas lechuzas que había. Lo único que decidieron fue comprar una lechuza muy preciosa de un color medio rojizo con manchas negras.

Salieron del negocio, iban caminando y ven a Lily sentada en un banco al lado de la bótica. Se encontraba en un estado muy deprimente. (N/A: asi se dice??)

-Lily, ¿que haces aqui? -preguntó Katy, preocupada.

-Nada, no importa, después les cuento. -respondió ella levantandose del banco.

-Bueno, chicasl ¿y si volvemos al caldero chorreante? -Remus.

-Mejor vayan ustedes.. -diijo Lily.

-Remus, me haces el favor de... digo Lupin! me haces el favor de ir tú y avisar que nosotras nos volvemos a mi casa? -dijo Katy. -Será mejor asi, y también dile a Nicole que vaya directamente para alla..

-No, Nicole tuvo un problema con Black y se fue del Caldero, no sé donde se metió, y lo peor es q el q fue a buscarla es él -aviso lily.

-Bueno, entonces avisale a Potter que nos vamos a buscar a Nico y que nos vemos en Hogwarts! Adios! -dijo Katy.

-Okey, chicas, un gusto haber salido con ustedes! Nos vemos, lindas! -dijo Remus y se fue para el lado del bar, mientras q las otras dos fueron en busca de Nicole.

-¿No piensas contarme, lily?

-Luego..

-No! Dime ahora! -insistió katy.

-Luego..

-YA!

-Luego Katy! -dijo ya cansada lily.

-Ahora Lilian Evans!!

-QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE??? ¡¡¡¡BESÉ A POTTER!!! -gritó Lily y todas las personas q se encontraban alrededor de ellas miraron curiosas.

La prefecta de Gryffindor se puso colorada y junto con Katy se alejaron de allí. Iban corriendo y ven a dos personas discutiendo.

-Y basta Black! Dejame en paz!!

-Dime q te pasa...

-¿¿PARA Q ME BESASTE, IDIOTA??

-Pensé q tu kerias, perdoname! -decía sirius.

-Pensaste mal, adios! -dijo Nicole y se fue de esa escena q se había armado. Iba mirando el suelo y distraída, hasta q choca con Lily.

-Vamos Nicole! -dijo Lily y se la llevó a rastras.

Llegaron a Privet Drive y se dirigieron a la casa de Katy.

Todas contaron todo lo que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagon y lo que mas les sorprendió fue el beso a Potter de parte de Lily.

-Lily, no me digas q te gusta! -decia Nicole.

-NO! solo que queria hacer algo por el plan..

-Hiciste las cosas mal Lil, como te vas a lanzar asi... -Katy.

-Katy, entiendelo! asi se los hace sufrir mas facil!!! -Lily.

-Tiene razon Lily, Katy, las q hiso las cosas mal fui yo que no le segui la corriente con el beso.. -Nicole.

-No, nico, tu hiciste bien, asi lo dejaste con las ganas.. ¡eso es lo q hay q hacer! -Katy.

El mes que quedaba para entrar a Hogwarts pasó muy rápido. Las chicas se diviertieron mucho en sus vacaciones y por un lado no querían que terminaran.

Paseaban por el centro muggle, de vez en cuando iban al callejón diagon, salían con chicos guapos, y muchas cosas mas.

Lo que les alivió fue no ver a los merodeadores, sólo vieron a Peter en las fiestas q hacía la prima de Katy, Lucy, pero a los demas no se los vió luego del terrible episodio en el Callejon diagon.

Y los Merodeadores, también la pasaron muy bien en las vaciones, recorrieron muchos lugares e iban de fiesta en fiesta.. Ellos no tenían para nada de ganas de volver al colegio, la única razón de su querer era ver a Katy, Lily y Nicole. No sabían porqué pero ahora les agradaban un poco más.

Y asi pasaron los días.. Hasta q llegó el día anterior para partir a Hogwarts.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, eso fue el 5 capitulo, espero q les haya gustado!

Besos y dejen reviews!!!!!!

Gaby


	6. El regreso a Hogwarts

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews y aca dejo el capitulo n° 6, por favor sigan dejando q me animan mucho!!

6- El regreso a Hogwarts.

-Katy!! levantate ya!!! -gritaba Lily la mañana siguiente, que partirían a Hogwarts.

Katy se levantaba muy cansada con todo su cabello desordenado y con muchas ganas de quedarse en la cama. Lily y Nicole estaban con ganas de irse ya para el colegio y le gritaban a Katy para q se apurara.

Desayunaron, se cambiaron, y prepararon sus últimas cosas para irse. Antes, pasaron por la casa de Lily a saludar a sus padres, y como siempre, estaba Petunia allí aunque Lily no le dio bolilla.

Llegaron a la estación de King Cross y tuvieron que esperar un largo rato para cruzar la plataforma 9 3/4 ya que habia muchos muggles dando vueltas. Lograron pasar y allí estaba, el Expreso de Hogwarts, con un montón de estudiantes corriendo para todos lados y muchos despidiendose de sus padres. Vieron a muchos conocidos, Chang, Diggory, Longbotton, Snape, Malfoy (que habia repetido un año y estaba en 7mo), las "idiotas" de Slytherin y muchos mas. Se extrañaron mucho de no haber visto a los merodeadores, pero les pareció un alivio.

Buscaron un compartimiento vacío pero fue en vano asi que fueron a sentarse con las demas chicas de 7mo de Gryffindor: Jessy, Christina y Sam. Unas chicas muy simpáticas pero demasiado tranquilas para su gusto, les gustaba estudiar a todas horas y eran demasiado tímidas.

Se pasaron el viaje conversando entre ellas y contándose todo sobre sus vacaciones. Pasado un rato, entraron en su compartimiento las chicas (si a eso se le llama chicas) de Slytherin, Missty, Bellatrix y Narcissa.

-Vamonos de aca q esto está ocupado por basura.. -dijo Bellatrix sobrando a las Grys.

-Uy! miren quien llegaron, las serpientes venenosas! -dijo Nicole.

-No te atrevas..! -comenzó a decir Missty con su cara de lagarto.

-Qué me harás? -dijo Nicole.

Missty ya estaba sacando su varita para lanzarle un hechizo a Nicole pero ésta le ganó de mano y la sacó antes.

-No hagas nada con tu asquerosa varita!! -gritó Narcissa.

-Entonces no la provoquen! -saltó Lily, que estaba hirviendo de furia, pero se tenía que controlar ya que era una prefecta (al igual que narcissa pero esta no hacia nada) y debía cumplir su trabajo.

-Vamonos de aqui, estas si que son basura.. -dijo Missty y las tres "brujas" se fueron.

-Mejor asi! -dijo Katy.

Las otras tres chicas de Gryffindor estaban muy asustadas y no dijeron nada mas durante el resto del viaje. Pasó muy tranquilo sin mas señal de las Slys ni de los merodeadores.

Por la otra punta del expreso se encontraba un compartimiento con 4 chicos adentro, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Estaban agotados y se estaban a punto de dormir. El día anterior habían tenido luna llena, y la transformación de Lupin los hiso pedazos.

Una hora mas tarde, el tren se detenía y las puertas se abrieron. Las chicas se asomaron al pasillo pero no pudieron ni moverse porque estaba lleno de estudiantes y todos alborotados. Por la puerta apareció un hombre muy grande y peludo, Hagrid.

-¡Los de 1ro que vengan conmigo! -gritaba.

Pudieron bajar del expreso y subieron a los carruajes que las llevaría al castillo, junto con Jessy. Sam y Cristina fueron con otros dos chicos porque no entraban.

Cuando entraron al castillo pudieron ver a los merodeadores junto con un grupo grande de chicas rodeados en el vestíbulo. Ellos trataron de alejarse de sus fans para ir a saludar a Lily, Nicole y Katy, pero por otro lado, ellas no querían ni verlos a causa del episodio del día del callejón Diagon, aunq no lo lograron.

-Hola chicas -dijo sirius con una cara de conquistador.

-¿Qué quieres Black? -preguntó Nicole.

-¿Cómo pasaron su último mes de vacaciones? -obvió la pregunta de Nicole.

-Muy bien, ya nos tenemos que ir, adios! -dijo Lily nerviosa y la tres se alejaron. Los chicos pensaron: "estas locas... un dia nos dan un beso y al otro..."

El banquete de bienvenida estuvo muy bueno y hubo muchos alumnos nuevos de 1ro de Gryffindor que había seleccionado el sombrero. Tras una comida muy rica y charlas con todos sus compañeros de casas, todos los estudiantes se dirigeron a sus salas comunes para disfrutar de lo último que quedaba de la noche.

En la sala comun de Gryffindor, la mayoría se había ido a dormir y sólo quedaban los 4 merodeadores, la primera vez vistos sin estar rodeados de admiradoras.

Hablaban muy animadamente sobre los torneos de Quidditch, menos James. Él estaba pensando en cierta pelirroja que lo mataba de pies a cabeza. Remus se dio cuenta y le habló.

-¿Qué te sucede Prongs?

James que estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que le hablaban.

-Prongs... James.... Cornamenta... POTTER!!! -gritó furioso remus.

-Eh?? Que pasa?? -dijo James que apenas se habia dado cuenta, y vio que sus tres amigos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿en que piensas, amigo? -le preguntó sirius.

-Yo? en nada....

-Mmm... yo creo que no.. todavia piensas en el beso de Evans.. verdad? -le dijo sirius.

-No! claro que no! -trató de salvarse james. -me voy a dormir, no me molesten mas, quieren? -terminó de decir eso y se dirigió a su habitacion.

Los otros tres no le dieron importancia y siguieron hablando de lo suyo, mientras James no podía dormirse a causa de ese tierno beso ese día en el callejón diagon.

Al otro día, en el desayuno, las chicas (N/A: se sabe que hablo de lily, katy y nicole, no??) se encontraban muy cansadas por tener que levantarse tan temprano para el primer día de clases, y los chicos (N/A: Merodeadores...) no se quedaban atrás con eso también.

Su primer clase era Historia de la magia. Se dirigieron allí y se sentaron en sus pupitres, mientras esperaban al profesor Binns.

-¿Como dormiste, prongs? ¿Pensando en Evans, aun? -dijo sirius.

-No, ya les dije, no me gusta!

-Bueno si, esta bien, pero sabes q puedes contarnos las cosas, no?? -remus.

-..Siii, ya..!

En ese instante, entra el profesor y comienza con su clase, con lo q salva a james por las terribles indirectas de sus amigos.

La mayoria de los estudiantes de 7mo ya se estaba aburriendo y nadie prestaba atención sobre el tema de las brujas en el siglo XV, obviamente que menos Lily, Remus y alguno q otro que estaba tomando apuntes muy interesadamente.

Salieron del aula de historia de la magia y Lily recuerda una cosa.

-Chicas! alguna me acompaña a la sala comun que olvidé el libro de encantamientos??

-Yo te acompaño Evans! -dijo James y sus amigos se quedaron a ver q mas decia. -Tengo que hablar con vos.

-Mira, preferiria ir con Katy o Nicole, si no te molesta, luego hablamos. -dijo lily nerviosa y ya estaba por agarrar a una de sus amigas que estaban atras pero ya se habian ido.

-Vamos, tengo que hablar, es importante! -rogó James.

-Ok!, dale. -dijo Lily no muy convencida.

Caminaron unos minutos y James no sabía como empezar..

-Oye, me gustaria saber... -empezo a decir, pero se cortó.

-Que cosa?

-Bueno, ya sabes.. ¿porque me diste el beso en el callejon? yo pensé que ser amigos no signifique andar dandose besos.. Y sabes que?... me gustó.. pero no me quiero ilusionar, porque tu lo haces solo para eso.. para calentarme!

-La verdad nunca creí que un "merodeador" pudiera ser tan sentimental.. -bromeó Lilym, pero por dentro no sabia q decir.

-Es que... me gustas Evans! el primer dia q te conoci me senti atraido por vos! obiamente q no me gustaste desde ese momento, porque siempre nos insultabamos, pero desde este verano me estoy dando cuenta de q es al reves, asi q me gustaria q me expliques..

-No te quiero ilusionar, asi q te diré la verdad... Esta es una broma que les ibamos a hacer, pero ahora entiendo que no podemos jugar con sus sentimientos.. ya se q a veces son muy engreídos, insoportables, etc. pero tienes sentimientos como todos, asi que por eso te lo digo, el beso solo fue para cumplir el plan, y te pido que te vayas olvidando de mi si todo lo que me dijiste es verdad (aunque no lo creo porque eso seguro q se lo dices a todas).. Adios Potter! y esto es por el tipo de persona que eres.. -dijo Lily y se fue para la sala comun ella sola, dejando al joven Potter muy triste.

CONTINUARÁ...

Oigan, les gusto?? espero q si! dejen reviews pliss!!

Besos

Gaby


	7. El primer día de clases

**Hola! aki les dejo el capitulo numero 7! espero que les guste... Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews... Aunque son muy pocos.. Creo que si no me dejan mas no continuaré la historia.. no me animan...**

7- El primer día de clases.

Lily llegó a la sala común todavía pensando en James, y si lo que le había dicho estaba bien. Tomó su libro de Encantamientos de la habitación y se dirigió lo antes posible a su próxima clase.

Sus amigas Katy y Nicole ya estaban ahí y Lily se sienta en uno de los pupitres atrás de el de ellas que estaba vacío. Antes de que llegara el profesor Flitweek les cuenta lo que pasó con James y sus amigas sorprendidas no lo podían creer. (N/A: ¿Esta canción no les recuerda a alguien?).

-¿Estás loca? ¡Como le dices eso! Ahora ya se acabó el plan... -dijo Nicole deprimida.

-Bueno, ya lo hice y disculpenme, es lo que pienso correcto. -dijo Lily decidida.

-Okey, okey, si piensas que eso es lo correcto, no nos enojaremos contigo. Capaz que tienes razón, ¿no? -dijo Katy para que no se enfaden ninguna de sus dos amigas.

El día continuó muy aburrido y desde la clase de encantamientos se les fue la emoción de todo. Habían perdido todas sus oportunidades para hacerle una buena a esos merodeadores.

James se encontraba peor que la noche anterior cuando supo que su pelirroja no lo quería, y él no sabía ni siquiera lo que le pasaba. Nunca había sentido algo así por una chica y creía que se estaba realmente enamorando de ella. "James, como piensas eso, ¡Es imposible!... Tu no te enamoras, no, eso no es para los merodeadores" se decía así mismo, aunque no pudiera afirmarlo.

Había decido faltar a Encantamientos e ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo, para pensar todo lo sucedido y decidir que es lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando llega a las orillas del lago, se sienta al lado de un árbol a arreglar sus pensamientos. Estuvo como una hora, hasta que decide tomar rumbo para el castillo para ir a su proxima clase a distraerse un poco. Cuando se levanta ve a una silueta detrás de un arbusto. Se acerca un poco para saber quien era y ve a un enorme perro negro.

-Sirius -dijo James deprimido. -¿Qué haces aqui?

-¿Qué haces tu aqui, Cornamenta? -dijo Sirius cuando ya se había transformado en humano.

-Nada, nada, ya me iba.

-¿Por qué faltaste a Encantamientos? ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

-¡No me sucede nada Canuto! -le dijo James ya cansado.

-No te creo. James, pensé que eras mi amigo. -le dijo Sirius y se transforma en perro y se dirige de nuevo al castillo.

James también se dirige al castillo pero a paso mas lento. Cuando llega al hall se encuentra con Peter y Remus.

-James, ¿donde estabas? ¿Y donde está Padfoot?

-No lo sé, se enfadó conmigo y se fue. Adios chicos. -les dijo James y se dirigió a la sala comun y después a su habitación, donde se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormido.

Una pelirroja caminaba con sus dos amigas hacia el Gran Comedor para la hora del almuerzo. Alli se encuentran con tres de los merodeadores que se encontraban en una punta de la mesa.

-Evans, ¿Qué le has hecho a James? -le preguntó Sirius

-Yo nada Black.

-¿A no? Entonces dime por qué está así.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? Deja de molestarme. -le dijo Lily y se sentó con sus amigas para almorzar muy lejos de los tres jovenes.

-Yo lo hiré a buscar luego, Canuto. No te preocupes. -le decía Remus a Sirius ya que este estaba muy preocupado.

Una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello negro y ojos castaños muy bonita se acerca a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hola -dice ella.

-Hola Mary, ¿como estás? -pregunta Remus cordialmente.

-Muy bien ¿y tu?

-Si, tambien. ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Me preguntaba si después de la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un paseo por afuera, no sé, ¿que dices? -preguntó la chica nerviosa.

-Oh... em... bueno, ¡si, está bien! -contestó Remus sin ganas.

-Genial, nos vemos. -y se fue directamente para su mesa.

(N/A: Estos chicos son muy llamados, jejeje. Todas quieren salir con ellos)

Media hora mas tarde los chicos se dirigen a la sala comun.

-Esperen aqui. -les dijo Remus Lupin.

Remus subió a su habitación y ve en una de las camas (la de James) que se encontraban las cortinas cerradas (pero él las abrió) a un chico durmiendo.

-James despierta. Vamos que tenemos Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. No puedes seguir faltando así como así.

-Ya voy, Moony. Vayanse sin mi que despues los alcanzo. -dijo James que ya se estaba levantando.

-Bueno, pero sino apareces por la clase bajaré puntos a Gryffindor por tener a un estudiante así de vago, ¿me escuchaste, James? Y sabes que lo hago porque soy un prefecto. (N/A: ¿no se parece a Percy hablando así?)

-Sí, a sus ordenes señor Lunático. -le dijo James bromeando.

Lupin bajó a toda prisa hasta la sala comun para irse con sus amigos a la clase. Les contó a Sirius y Peter que James ya estaba mucho mejor y sin tanta mala onda, y ellos se quedaron mas tranquilos, especialmente Sirius..

Llegaron a los terrenos y su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas los hiso adelantarse hasta un lugar que estaba al límite del bosque prohibido.

Unos 10 minutos después llega James a toda prisa.

-Potter llegas tarde. Esta ves no pasa nada porque es el primer día pero que no se haga costumbre. -le dijo el profesor.

-Disculpe profesor. -dijo James y se juntó con sus amigos.

Después de la clase, Remus se dirige junto con la chica de Ravenclaw (Mary) a pasear cerca del lago.

-¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones, Mary? -preguntó amablemente.

-Bien, bastante bien.

-Me alegro.

-Oye, Remus... tu me sigues gustando mucho...

-Emm... -no sabía que decirle a la chica.

-No importa, ya sé que yo ya no te gusto. Pero quiero que sepas que cuando estabamos juntos me sentía muy bien. Eres el chico mas lindo y simpático que conocí Remus.

-Bueno, Mary, espero que me disculpes porque yo ya no siento nada contigo. -le dijo Remus un poco nervioso.

-No tienes porque disculparte, aunque sea seamos amigos y listo.

-Este... bueno... si.

Siguieron dando vueltas por los terrenos hasta que oscureció bastante y ya debían regresar al castillo.

La Ravenclaw tomó para el lado de su sala común y Remus siguió para la de Gryffindor a encontrarse a sus amigos.

-¡Moony! ¿Dónde estabas? -gritó Sirius cuando lo ve llegar. Sirius y James estaban en uno de los sillones de la sala jugando Snap Explosivo. -¡Ah! Cierto que te fuiste con tu ex... ¿qué te dijo? ¿volvieron a estar juntos? ¡Cuenta amigo!

-¡Ya, Canuto! No, no volvimos, le dije que no estoy atrás de ella y listo. Problema arreglado.

-Ja, ja, ja... Lunático, que encantador eres... -broméo James.

Remus se quedó junto a ellos un rato más hasta que llegaron Lily, Nicole y Katy que volvían de la cena.

-Adios, amigos, me voy a dormir. -dijo James que ya le traían malos recuerdos.

-Potter, si es por mi, ya me voy. -le dijo Lily fríamente.

-¿Quién te dijo que es por ti Evans? -saltó Sirius.

-Bue, bue... Miren quien se viene a meter -dijo Nicole.

-Ya basta. -dijo Remus.

Y ahí comenzó la discusión del día (N/A: en algun momento tenia que ser, no??), hasta que Remus, Katy, Sirius y Nicole se cansaron y se fueron a dormir.

-Lily... escuchame... quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no.

-Por favor...

-Que no.

-Dale...

-¡No!

-Plisss...

-¡NO POTTER YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡Me retiro! Me voy a dormir. -dijo Lily furiosa.

-Eso es porque no quieres afrontar lo que sientes. -le dijo el joven.

-¿Lo que siento? Tu no sabes lo que yo siento.

-No lo sé, pero creo que debes saber que ocultándolos le haces daño a las personas.

-No sos quien para decirme eso, Potter.

-Ya lo sé, pero es lo que pienso. Adios, me voy yo. -dijo James y se fue hacia la habitación de los chicos dejando esta vez a una Lily muy confundida, aunque al reaccionar ella también se fue para su habitación.

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que me dejen reviews.. porque la verdad estoy pensando dejar el fic.. si nadie lo lee... :(**

**Besos**

**Gaby**


	8. Algunas conexiones

**Hola! Acá les dejo el 8° capitulo de "I HaTe YoU BuT StILL I LoVe YoU" Espero que les guste! Les agradezco muchisimo a las personas que me dejan reviws aunque sea muyyyyy pokitas! yo las kiero mucho y los aprecio igual!!!**

8- Algunas conexiones

La siguiente semana pasó muy rápido y el Sábado llegó pronto. Todos los alumnos habían tenido una dura semana y la mayoría estaban indignados. "¡Como vamos a tener tantos deberes si apenas es la primer semana!"

En la hora del desayuno de aquel Sábado, cuando entraban todas las lechuzas, a Lily le llegó el "El profeta" del día, como todas las mañanas, y le dio un vistazo.

-¡Miren esto! -les muestra Lily.

En la primer página había un artículo sobre un hombre que había asesinado a 5 muggles y 2 magos cerca de Privet Drive.

**PELIGRO EN LA CALLE MAGNOLIA**

Un día fuerte para todos, un tenebroso mago mata a siete personas:

cinco de origen muggle y dos magos. Los magos del ministerio no

llegaron a tiempo y no pudieron descubrir al asesino, sólo había un

testigo muggle, una señora residente en el número 7 de Privet Drive,

el barrio situado al otro lado de la calle. "Sólo reconocí que era un

hombre y sacó su varita y dijo algo como Abracadavra ", nos

cuenta Erika Reeves, madre de una alumna que cursa en Hogwarts.

Lo que el ministerio supone es que el maleficio que quiso realizar

es el _Avada Kedavra_. Por ahora seguirán con la busqueda de este

terrible asesino y los mantendremos informados. Si alguien sabe

algo del caso que nos avise urgente. Muchisimas Gracias.

-¡Kate, es tu madre! -observó Nicole.

-Si, le enviaré una lechuza, para que nos cuente mas lo sucedido. Esperemos que estén todos bien...

Katy les escribió la carta y Lily y Nicole al finalizar el desayuno la acompañaron a la pajarera de las lechuzas a buscar la suya que había comprado aquella vez en el Callejon Diagon, y no sabía por qué pero ese rato que había pasado con Remus le traía muy lindos recuerdos.

Enviaron la carta y se dirigeron de vuelta a la habitación ya que ese día tenían salida a Hogsmeade para festejar el regreso a clases y debían prepararse.

Se pusieron muy lindas y se encaminaron al vestíbulo para hacer la cola para salir.

En Hogsmeade recorrieron un poco todo hasta que deciden ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas, donde para su mala suerte se encontraron con los Merodeadores.

-¿Quieren sentarse acá con nosotros? -les ofreció Sirius.

-Olvídalo, Black. -le contestó Nicole.

Las chicas buscaron una mesa libre pero no la encontraron, estaba todo el bar lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts y no quedaba ninguna libre.

-Vamonos chicas, volvamos mas tarde. -sugirió Lily.

Desde la otra punta Sirius les grita.

-¡Sientense acá con nosotros! Les dejamos un lugar.

-No, Black, ya basta. -le dijo Nicole.

-Pero chicas... No queda otro lugar, y ya nos dimos vuelta el pueblo como cinco veces. Vamos a sentarnos con ellos. Es solo un momento. -dijo Katy un poco esperanzada.

-Katy... ¡Son los Merodeadores! -le recordó Lily.

-Eso, no podemos ir con ellos. Recuerda lo que pasó con Lily, recuerda lo que nos hacen. -dijo Nicole poniéndose furiosa de solo pensarlo.

-Bueno, pero... ¡Ya estoy cansada! -dijo Katy. -Por favor... Por favor...

-Ayyy, Katy...

-¿Qué dices Lily?

-¡Está bien! Pero sólo un ratito.

Fueron hacia la mesa de los Merodeadores y Nicole y Lily se sentaron en frente de ellos, mientras Katy iba a pedir las cervezas.

-¡Vinieron! -exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, de mala suerte. -dijo Lily con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué hicieron ya? -preguntó Remus.

-Estuvimos paseando por el pueblo, mirando vidrieras, lo que siempre hacemos al venir aquí. -explicó Nicole amablemente, ya que con Lupin se llevaba mucho mejor.

-¿Y ahora que harán? -preguntó de nuevo Remus.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué haremos Lily? -le preguntó Nicole a su amiga. Lily no hablaba mucho por la pequeña conversación que tuvo con James el Lunes pasado, pero igual le respondió.

-Emm... Ibamos a ir a comprarnos ropa... ¿Lo recuerdas, Nico?

-¡Ah, cierto! -le respondió Nicole. -Ahí viene Katy.

Katy se acercaba con una bandeja con tres cervezas de mantequilla, y se sentó en un lugar que quedaba al lado de Lily, mientras apoyaba en la mesa las cervezas.

-¿Tuviste noticias de mi prima Pettegrew? -le preguntó Katy a Peter, que se encontraba un poco distraído.

-¿Qué?...¡Ah! Sí, sí... Va, no. Cortamos.

-Menos mal que se dio cuenta... -murmuró Lily en voz baja.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato bebiendo sus cervezas hasta que se estaban aburriendo demasiado y se fueron del bar.

Llegaron hasta el negocio de ropa y las atiende una mujer petisa con una nariz aplastada y pelo corto enrulado.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué buscaban?

-Buenos días, mire, estamos buscando algunas prendas, ya sabe, para salir y eso...

-Bueno, pasen y miren.

Se quedaron una media hora en la tienda mirando y probandose ropa. Había cosas muy bonitas en el lugar y las tres chicas querían comprarlo todo. Se decidieron por algunas prendas cada una y salieron del local, ya pensando que era tarde y lo mejor era volver al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts tardaron un rato en entrar a la sala común porque el poltergeist Peeves derramó "accidentalmente" agua sobre el cuadro de la dama gorda y ésta enfadada se había escondido en el último piso.

Cuando entraron, Lily subió a la habitación y dejó todas las bolsas en una de las camas y bajó de nuevo a la sala común. Sólo se encontraban sus dos amigas y las tres compañeras de 7° de Gryffindor, Christina, Jessy y Sam, y Lily decide leer "Transfiguraciones en el siglo XIV" mientras las demás jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

-Oye, bella Nicole, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo? -había entrado en la sala Sirius Black.

-¿Qué insinuas, Black? -preguntó ella con pesadumbre.

-Que vayas a dar un paseo conmigo. -dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque creo que eres la chica mas linda de todo Hogwarts. -respondió él, orgulloso.

-Crees mal, te recomiendo que no me provoques.

-¿Y por qué no me quieres creer lo que digo? ¡Son todas iguales!

-Seguramente alguna de tu club de fans piense diferente y se haga la cabeza contigo.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo! -dijo Sirius como un niño caprichoso.

-¡Pero yo no!

Las demas chicas miraban la escena divertida y como todo eso fuera una pelicula. Se habían acomodado en los sillones y todo.

-Quizas mejor podramos hablar a solas, ¿no? -pregunto él.

-¡Dime que quieras y ya!

-No te lo diré hasta que no salgas conmigo.

-¡Ve, Nico! -saltó Katy.

-¡Katy! -le gritó Nicole. ¡No iré!

-¡¡Ve!! -insistió ella.

-Hazle caso a tu amiga y ven conmigo.

En ese momento la castaña miró a Lily para ver la opinión de su amiga pero ésta seguía leyendo su libro y no prestaba atención a la discusión que tenía por delante.

-Bueno, Black. Iré. -dijo finalmente y se levantó del sillón y junto con Sirius salieron del retrato de la dama gorda.

Iban caminando por los pasillos hasta el Gran Comedor.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? -propuso Sirius.

-Bueno, está bien. -respondió Nicole aunque no muy segura de saber si había contestado bien.

Llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor y ya había muchos alumnos disfrutando la cena. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Bellatrix le grita a Sirius.

-¡Primo, así que ahora sales con esa! Miren al famosímo Black saliendo con una desconocida. ¿No es que siempre sales con las chicas populares? Has caído muy bajo.

-¿Puedes cerrar tu bocota, Bellatrix? Y no me llames primo, para mi no lo eres. -le dijo Sirius.

-¡Mira, Sirius yo me sé defender sola, y Bellatrix, también te pediría que cierres la boca porque tu sales con el estúpido de Zabini y nadie te dice nada! -le gritó Nicole y se alejaron de allí.

-Oye, no me quiero quedar aquí. ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado? -le preguntó Nicole a Sirius antes de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-A donde tu quieras, princesa.

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigeron a las afueras del castillo. Ocuparon un lugar detrás de unos arboles y se sentaron en la tierra.

-Nicole... Todavía sigues enojada por el beso en el Callejón Diagon, ¿verdad?

-No, no. -contestó ella nerviosa pero al final cambió de opinión. -Va, ¡si! ¿Por qué tubiste que hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Fue una reacción del momento. -contestó él confundido. En realidad no sabía por qué lo había hecho. No sabía si le gustaba ni si sólo había sido algo del momento.

-Ahh. -fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Pero no lo sé, Nico. Yo no sé... si en realidad... bueno... ¿me gustas? -se atrevió a decir Sirius.

-No te preocupes que no creo que sea así. -le dijo ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Luego Sirius habló.

-Así que eso de llevarse bien con nosotros era solo un estúpido jueguito.

-Si, para que vean como se siente que les hagan eso y después los dejen tirados.

-Nunca nos hicieron eso. ¡A los Merodeadores no se le hace eso!

-Por eso mismo decidimos hacerlo. ¡Para que vean lo que es!

-La verdad no puedo creerlo que estemos estableciendo una conversación nosotros dos, que siempre nos llevamos tan mal. -cambió de tema Sirius.

-Yo tampoco... ¡Pero me agrada! -dijo Nicole contenta.

Y así siguieron hablando pavadas entre ellos. Sobre bromas que habían hecho, sus aventuras en el bosque prohibido y muchas cosas mas.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Eso fue todo el capitulo. Espero que aunque sea les haya gustado!**

**Dejenme muchos reviews!!!! Que nunca tengo casi ninguno!!!**

**Una cosa... porque veo que para dejar reviews en esta historia debes ser miembro de asi que queria saber si alguien me puede explicar como hacer para que cualquiera pueda escribirme uno.. alguien es tan ambale de decirme?? jeje...**

**Byes!**


	9. Raras sospechas y algunos amores

**Buenas! Aki les dejo otro capitulo mas de este fic...**

9- Raras sospechas... y algunos amores

El Domingo, las chicas estuvieron paseando y disfrutando, mientras que los Merodeadores y muchos alumnos más hacían sus deberes que habían dejado para lo último.

Nicole y Sirius ahora se llevaban un poco mejor, pero siempre terminaban peleándose por cualquier cosa. Katy decía que eran tal para cual y que iban a terminar juntos, pero Nicole cuando lo decía se ofendía mucho con ella y no le hablaba durante todo el día.

Lily seguía igual con James, no se dirigían la palabra. James ahora no estaba tan triste como antes ya que le había dicho todo lo que sentía a "su" pelirroja, y pensaba que aunque sea con el tiempo podría a llegar a gustarle, aunque siempre por alguna estúpida razón se le estropeaban las cosas.

Katy no seguía tan tímida como antes y ahora se arreglaba mucho para los chicos y conseguía lo que quería, salir con muchos. Aunque ella también gustaba de uno en especial... Remus Lupin. No podía dejar de pensar en él, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Mientras que Remus cada vez se embobaba mas con ella, aunque él tampoco se lo podría admitir, él era un chico demasiado tímido, y nunca se le iba a pasar por la cabeza que ella sentía lo mismo.

El Martes en el desayuno, una carta cae en la taza de café de Katy, enviada mediante una lechuza.

-¡Es Laly, mi lechuza! De seguro es la carta de mi madre. -exclamó ella.

-¡Ábrela! -le dijo Lily.

Y sí, tenía razón, era la carta de la madre de Katy. La abrieron rápido y Katy leyó en vos alta.

_¡Hola Katy! _

_¿Cómo te fue en la primera semana de clases? Espero que muy bien... _

_Mira, te respondo: Por lo que me dijeron esos magos del Ministerio este es un asesino muy buscado en su mundo. Yo lo vi junto a dos personas (con una pínta muy fea) que parecían sus cómplices, aunque no se lo pude explicar al Ministerio ya que no estaba muy segura de ellos, viste como son los rumores, tal vez meto la pata y les digo una mentira..._

_Las personas muertas son la pareja que vive en el número 2, ya sabes, Joanne y Charlie, nunca me llevé mucho con ellos así que no tengo idea si fue un caso particular para que los hayan asesinado. Y las otras víctimas fueron los 5 hijos de los Christopher, dos magos y tres no magos. July y Carl están tan tristes que voy a su casa y me quedo acompañandolos hasta la noche. Es una lástima que hayan matado a tanta gente inocente..._

_Y la verdad el hecho de haberlo visto todo... Me siento tan apenada... Ni se lo deben imaginar... Lo único que me acuerdo fue que éste asesino apareció en el medio de la calle y justo estaban cruzando la calle los 5 hermanos mientras la pareja del n° 2 estaba entrando a su casa._

_Lo primero que hice fue esconderme detrás del callejón que está al final de Privet Drive... y desde allí... lo vi todo._

_Escuché una voz muy gruesa y de hombre que decía algo de que cada vez estaba consiguiendo más poder... y depués gritó algo como Abra Kadavra y así al instante desapareció, él y sus supuestos secuaces. Luego, miré a las víctimas y allí se encontraban: todos muertos._

_Espero que mantengas el secreto. Te he dado mucha información, hija. Y esto no lo tiene que saber mucha gente. Ya sabes, los familiares de las víctimas ahora temen de que pueda pasar esto otra vez, pero con ellos. Es por eso que en el diario de los magos no dieron mucha información, y así es como debe ser. _

_Les pido por favor que se cuiden mucho..._

_Dile a Lily que su familia también está al tanto de esto y que se encuentra muy bien, que no se preocupe. _

_Les mando muchos saludos..._

_Tu madre, Erika._

_PD: ¡No me habías dicho que tenías una lechuza tan preciosa!_

Katy terminó de leer la carta y se quedaron las tres calladas, repasandola una y otra vez.

-¡Quién pudo ser el cretino que ha hecho esto! -exclamó Nicole indignada.

-El... el... -a Lily no le salían las palabras. -el Inombrable.

-¡Pero Lily! El Innombrable no puede andar por Privet Drive. Y ademas... él será muy tenebroso... ¡pero nunca ha cometido un asesinato así! -le dijo Nicole. Katy seguía aun callada y sin opinión.

-¿Acaso no ves que la madre de Katy ha escuchado que decía como que estaba volviéndose más poderoso?

-Pero... ¿cómo puede estar por Privet Drive? -preguntó Nicole asustada.

-¿Quién? -dijo una voz muy conocida y detestable para las chicas a un costado de la mesa.

-No te incumbe, Potter. -respondió Nicole.

-¿De quién hablaban? -ignoró él.

-Vete. -le dijo Lily con frialdad.

-Antes me cuentan...

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡Métete en tus asuntos! -le dijo Lily furiosa.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas me enteraré. -dijo él con tranquilidad y se retiró junto a sus amigos.

-¡Ay, como lo odio! -dijo Lily.

-Pero bien que en el fondo...

-¿QUÉ?

-Tal vez muy pero muy en el fondo...

-¡¿QUÉ VAS A DECIR NICOLE MIWER?! -Lily ya estaba que explotaba.

-Capaz que ni se note...

-¡¿PUEDES DECIRLO YA?!

-¿Te guste?

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! -le gritó Lily que ya se esperaba lo que iba a decir su amiga... ¿Se lo esperaba? Eso sólo significaba que lo que había dicho era verdad... Pero, ¿como le podía gustar una persona tan engreída como James Potter? ¡Era imposible!

-Bajen la voz, chicas, creo que las miran... -les susurró Katy.

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó mirando a Lily y a Nicole y ellas se pusieron tan colorodas como un tomate. Se levantaron rápidamente (Katy con ellas) y se dispusieron a ir a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones. Apenas salieron de allí comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos generales.

Lily, Katy y Nicole perdieron toda su tarde libre haciendo deberes y estudiando para el otro día. Los Merodeadores, menos Remus, no hicieron nada y al otro día se salvaron de todo... como solía pasar... ¡siempre!.

El Miércoles por la noche, cuando casi todos los alumnos se habían ido a dormir, Katy, Lily y Nicole comienzan a hablar del tema que había quedado pendiente el día anterior en el desayuno... el famoso asesino.

-Lily... -empezó Katy.

-¿Si?

-¿Todavía piensas... ya sabes... que fue el Innombrable el que atacó en Privet Drive?

-Pues... sí. -contestó ella. -No lo sé, pero todo está relacionado. Igual hay que seguir pensando en las cosas que podrían haber sido, pero necesitamos información... y no es que haya mucha, ¿verdad? lo que quiero decir es que, no pasaron muchas cosas para comprobarlo.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón... no es necesario que nos preocupemos tanto...

-Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy agotada. -dijo Katy y se levantó de uno de los sillones.

Pero en el pie de la escalera que dirige a las habitaciones de los chicos había aparecido uno de los famosos Merodeadores.

-Espera. -dijo la voz de Lupin.

-¿Querías algo? -preguntó Katy, que enseguida se puso a temblar.

-Emm... ¿Podríamos hablar? -dijo nervioso.

-Nosotras nos vamos. ¡Nicole vamos! -dijo Lily que ya se levantaba para dejar a Katy y Lupin solos.

-Pero Lily... -empezó Nicole.

-¡Vamos!

-No, ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno de la conversación!

-He dicho que vamos, Nicole.

-Bueno, está bien. -la convenció y Nicole se levantó de mala gana del sillón, y junto con Lily se fueron a su habitación.

Katy y Remus se habían quedado un instante callados mirando como se iban las dos chicas. Luego, Katy dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras contemplaba los oscuros terrenos del castillo. Hasta que Lupin habló.

-Bueno, mira, Katy...Me gustaría saber si tu sientes algo por mi. -murmuró.

Katy no contestó y seguía mirando a la ventana.

-¿Y? -insistió él.

-Este... Yo... bueno, tu me gustas, Remus. -soltó Katy que se estaba muriendo de nervios y al fin se había girado.

-¿De... de verdad? -el chico no lo podía creer. -¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Tienes a media escuela atrás tuyo ¡Cómo voy a pensar que me quieres justo a mi, Remus!

-Estás equivocada. Esos son Sirius y James.

-En fin, ¿Para qué me lo preguntas? -le preguntó Katy.

-Tu también me gustas. -suspiró él finalmente. -Y bueno, quería arreglar las cosas. No aguanto más, Katy. -se acercó a ella y se abrazaron tiernamente. Momentos después se miraron y Katy le robó un beso en los labios.

Así se quedaron un rato hasta que cada uno subió a su habitacion, uno más feliz que el otro.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Eso fue todo, bueno, a mi me gustó como quedó. Hay un poco de todo. Espero que a ustedes también les guste...**

**Besos!**

**Gaby**


End file.
